warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Juggernaut2019/Marketing suggestions for Pixonic
Introduction Ah, War Robots. A once free-to-play, skill based game with great aesthetics and balanced gameplay. Even the more powerful bots and weapons were not difficult to acquire, and required skill to use. Fast-forwards to late summer 2017, however, and things have gone disturbingly wrong. The once-noble company Pixonic has entirely changed their marketing techniques, and is earning wads of cash by manipulating loyal players and only promoting the most expensive and powerful new robots and weapons. How and why did this become reality? What happened? How can we, the community that Pixonic now pays so little attention to, make change happen? New Ideas (WIP) Since it seems that the Dash bots and new Weapons are not going anywhere soon, and are Pixonic’s main cash grab, in order to make a change the community shall have to offer an expanded market. As of now, anything that gets Pix more cash should be paid attention to. And, as a gaming company, keep in mind that what Pixonic is selling to players does not exist in reality. All revenue goes to the company and the only expense is paying developers (for example, selling a model toy requires physical resources, and is sold for more than it is actually worth, but software has no real value, as it is only code). Here are some ideas I’ve come up with. War Robots + This is essentially an upgrade to War Robots. It costs a small amount of real money (5-10 US Dollars) but offers easier access to premium bots, weapons, and features that the original game did not possess. It is purchasable in-game and basically only upgrades your account while saving it. - Premium upgrades This grants the player premium silver and Xp for the entirety of the game. This allows players to advance faster, and ensures that they won’t run out of silver. - New Skins These new skins are only available in the “War Robots +” game. They are actually just the old designs of the robots, weapons, and game display. If you didn’t like the new “power rangers” weapon and robot designs, you can buy the old ones with gold. The weapon skins are less expensive, but still require thought to purchase (around 75 for lights, 100 for mediums and 150 for heavies) and might convince the player to buy them with actual cash. - Enhancements These give a small buff to your robot (i.e. 2kmh speed boost, 5% damage increase, 10% better resistance to Homing Missiles, 7.5% faster Ancile regeneration, etc.). These buffs won’t make a significant change in gameplay, but enough so that you are better equipped for different situations. Take the Rocket Meta, for example. If you wanted a Gareth (normally very vulnerable to rockets) for beacon-capping, you could enhance it so that it ran faster and took less damage from missiles. Note that enhancements are purchasable only with a small-medium amount of gold and you cannot stack over three of them on any single bot. - Custom matches reworking A fairly simple idea. Custom matches would be easier to play with a larger anonymous group. It would be a bit like Squad battles, where you choose some teammates and fight, except you could choose where and what mode you could play in. Keep in mind that not everyone would meet your specifications- there would most likely be fewer people that wanted to play in that same map and mode. In addition to eliminating maps and modes, you could also eliminate robots and weapons. If you didn’t want any Dashes with the New weapons, you could fight without them. If your hangar didn’t meet the requirements of you search, you would have to change your hangar to play. Still, being a custom match, you wouldn’t be paid any silver for playing. Category:Blog posts